We've shared a bed and bruises
by Never the End127
Summary: So, they've found this new place where they can all theoretically be safe. And if they're not- well, at least Clarke has Bellamy to blame. (Bellarke.)


Hi. I recently discovered this series on Netflix and flew through the first season- though unfortunately, I don't have access to the second. So if anything seems outdated or off, I'm really sorry- but I think it'll be okay. This is Bellarke, mind you, and I'm very invested in the time and setting but there's not much of a plot otherwise. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sometimes, Clarke has to wonder what terrible thing she could have done in a past life to deserve being born into this one.<p>

Scarcities of water, fuel and food, and their shelter is destroyed now, thanks to the storm.

She's chewed the inside of her mouth until it's bloody and raw, and she's still no closer to finding any solution.

"So... what are we gonna do?" Jasper's eyes are wide and expectant behind his bug-like goggles.

As child, whenever Clarke was being difficult, her mother used to tell her, 'Clarke, I hope you have ten children just like you someday."

She kind of understands what Abby meant by that now.

"I don't know, Jasper. Give me a minute." Clarke rubs the heels of her hands against her eyes and tries to ignore Jasper and Monty as they take turns flinging nutshells at each other's faces.

"What's going on here, princess?"

Clarke's eyes snap open. Bellamy climbs up the ledge as calmly and cooly as anyone can pretend to look while they're dragging their ass over a boulder like that.

She blinks. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Surveying the area with Finn. Seems like pretty safe territory. No more Grounders, no Reavers. Just a few wolves, but they should scare off easy."

"Easily." She corrects him, not looking up from her hands as she pulls a pen out of her pocket and draws an X over the labeled red box she had marked their earlier.

"You're drawing a map on your hand?" Monty observes.

Clarke ignores him, looking up in time to see Bellamy roll his eyes. "C'mon, princess, lighten up. There's water in that spring back there."

"Good. You can take a patrol down to mark out some trails." Clarke shoves her hands into her pockets.

He raises an eyebrow, looking playful, if a bit cocky. "Don't need to. There used to be a stream here- it dug out a few trails broad enough to hold a mark, but not deep enough to catch too much water. Trail's already been marked."

"Food, then?" Clarke met his eyes directly for the first time and immediately went back to gnawing on the inside of her cheeks.

"Jeez, you just can't stop looking for problems, can you princess?"

Clarke looks over his shoulder to see Finn and Raven- she can hear them coming down over the hill side, laughing and tussling. They're probably scaring all the game away. Just as well- radiation may be worse here, the animals could be toxic.

She's snapped out of deep thought by the feeling of Monty slamming into her back. Damn it, She can't think here, not with all these people clamouring around and making noise. She needs to sleep. If there were time...

"Leeeet me make you some tea." Octacia hooks her arm through Clarke's, smiling at her brightly and dragging her away from the hill side.

"But I have to- the fields. And mapping..."

"Lighten up, princess." Bellamy smirked. "You got her, O."

"We need to repair the damage done to camp." Clarke tried to shake her arm free, recognizing Octavia's cheerful fondness for exhasperated concern.

"Great. I'll set up a few patrols." Bellamy teases.

He's already set up Octavia on Clarke-patrol. Meaning, distract her so that Bellamy could have a few hours of uninterupted rule. There was no compromising when Clarke wasn't around- everything was his call.

She lets Octavia drag her back to camp anyways, because she is tired, and hell, she could go for some tea right now.

The camp is woven between a deep swath of trees, sheltered by evergreens and guarded by boulders a foot taller than Clarke. It's a pretty safe location, honestly.

And pretty too, as Octavia had reminded them all on several occasions. The wood is thick with things that look like roses and really pretty flowers Clarke doesn't know the names of and shelves of rock and lichen.

The survivors of the arc had wandered into this valley (fortunately) before the last winter hit, enough to gain shelter from the rocks. Lead by Bellamy and Clarke, they managed to set up a rough excuse for a camp- houses made of canvas and tarps and plastic.

Since Raven and Finn had split away from the group, Clarke has felt an absence in her life that Octavia had grudgingly fulfilled. While Bellamy may buy into Octavia's sweet-as-sugar routine, (along with every straight guy with a working pair of nuts) but Clarke knows better. Octavia is just as manipulative as Bellamy is, cunning and sly and maybe a little malicious at times, but she doesn't have Bellamy's mean streak.

They've grown close these past couple of weeks- bickering over what type of rabbit was plaguing Jasper's garden and which one of them had nabbed Bellamy's scotch- all pointless, sideless arguments that ultimately lead no where, but left both party feeling productive in the end.

They've shared stories over a bottle of booze Octavia stole from her brother, passing a cracked, dusty bottle back and forth until their stomachs are sour and their heads spin. Octavia has told Clarke about the first night they took her away- how she had screamed hysterically for hours, beat on the doors and panicked. Not because she was enclosed in a small, air-tight cell- that was familiar. She was panicking because she'd never been away from Bellamy so long.

An entire year without him. Clarke can't imagine that.

"What about you, Blondie, what secrets 've you got?" The girl slurs after a long sip of Monty's moonshine. There are pine needles sticking to the inside of the bottle. Clarke assumes that's to improve the taste, though in her experience, pine doesn't improve much of anything.

"I haven't got any secrets." Clarke answers, hoping she sounds even a little more sober.

"I've seen the way you look at my brother." Is all Octavia says on the matter, smirking.

Octavia shoves her into a tent she doesn't recognize and starts to shake a tin of dried tea-bark into a preheated pot.

The tea is truely revolting. Clarke is pretty sure she's got a few splinters lodged in her throat.

But Octavia is beaming at her and grasping her arm, chattering on at a hundred miles an hour while Clarke forces the tea down her throat. It's probably good for her. Probably a good idea to drink it and go to sleep.

Clarke falls back against the tarp and blacks out, just as the winds start.

* * *

><p>Chapters soon to come. (:<p> 


End file.
